Conventional electricity storage and discharge devices such as the primary or secondary side batteries or capacitors are usually provided with a current collecting terminal on a single side of each electrode plate for collecting the output or input current or for using as a joint node of a series or parallel combination with other electrodes. Because the electrode plate has only a single side input or output current, in case of a larger current input and output transfer, the region close to the current collecting terminal and the region farther away from the current collecting terminal have non-uniformed current densities, thus deteriorating the performance of the electricity storage and discharge device. In addition, for parallel combinations of electrode plates having the same polarities, or series combinations of electrode plates having different polarities, the current collecting terminals of the individual electrode plates are mutually connected or connected with the electricity conducting terminals by welding or pressure joining methods, resulting in a higher internal resistance.